Lost and Found
by antebel
Summary: Some time after the "Dark Matter" finale. Razaya, with a touch of Hal, Kilowog, and a certain Saint Walker. "There is nothing we can do, Hal Jordan. The blue ring can do many miracles, but it can not heal wounds of the soul."


_"Razer." He sees her there, a bright glow against the darkness of space. She smiles as her blue eyes meet his. He pulls her into his embrace and kisses her, fiercely, without hesitation. A kiss that has been far, far, too long in waiting.  
"I will never leave you again, my love. Not now, not ever."  
He had never given up hope, all these years._

* * *

_"Found her."_

Two words, sent from a blue ring, fly across galaxies. The message directs the two Green Lanterns to a familiar planet.

They hear Razer's delighted laugh —since when was the last time he laughed?—first. "Hal? Kilowog? Over here!" He waves as he spots them, his other arm encircling a figure hidden in the shadows.

Razer looks…different. Younger, perhaps. His face shines with unadulterated joy, the years of grief and uncertainty finally erased.

This is the happiest they've ever seen him.

"Aya?" Hal's voice is hesitant, hopeful, as he flies closer. It doesn't really look like her, but she has returned in other forms, after all.

The other figure turns to face them. Hal stops midflight, suddenly at a loss, unsure.

It is the same delicate features, same familiar helm, same slender fingers reaching out to hold Razer's hand. However, its feet trail into a beam of blue light leading from Razer's ring.

Its lips open to speak. Instead, it is Razer's voice that spills out of its mouth, higher, a clumsily pitched imitation. "I have missed you both so much!" The blue construct's eyes are empty, unfocused.

Hal feels his heart skip a beat. He regains his composure, speaking through the sudden lump in his throat. "We've…missed you too."

The construct floats over, stiffly. Hal hesitates, awkwardly wrapping his arms around it. Kilowog can't seem to muster a proper hug, and instead settles for a one-armed shoulder squeeze; he lets go extremely quickly.

"I found her out in Frontier Space, at the very outer rim." Razer says, in his normal voice, with undisguised pride. "I had almost given up, but there she was, waiting, all this time…"

Hal stammers. "Er, we can't stay long…Guardians…urgent Lantern business." Kilowog chokes on his words, and instead nods in agreement. "We'll leave you two together."

"Come back soon!" Razer speaks again in falsetto, his eyes blank, nodding his puppet with a string of blue light. He smiles lovingly at the shell, which returns his smile with a flat kiss.

It's too much. Kilowog turns away. For once, he wishes he had a mask that hid his eyes.

* * *

"This isn't right! We should tell him that— "

Saint Walker interrupts. "Do you think I have not considered that, Hal Jordan? He has held her as she has died in his arms. Twice. Do you really want to take her away a third time?"

"But— "

"There is nothing we can do, Hal Jordan. The blue ring can do many miracles, but it can not heal wounds of the soul."

"Hal, as much as I hate to say this, I think he's better off this way. Poor kid has been through so much, chasing leads all across the universe for years. Guess it finally got to him…" Kilowog frowns, then turns back to Saint Walker.

"Do you think there's some chance that it could actually be a part of her…?"

Saint Walker shakes his head, sadly. "Wherever Aya is now, I do believe she waits for him out there, still…"

"If Razer's…lost, then why does the blue ring stay with him?"

"A false hope is still hope. He believes in her, and that is enough." Saint Walker looks off into the distance, to the rest of his Corps flying above.

"We watch over him, of course. He will always have a place here."

* * *

_The two lovers lay intertwined in the clearing, light filtering through the trees. She kisses him once more, her fingertips caressing his face, resting on his cheekbones, following the dark lines of his tattoos and old scars. Her blue eyes close as she leans into his embrace, and he knows she will be with him always._

_"All will be well, my love."_


End file.
